Never let go
by OutsiderRushheart
Summary: On a ship as magnificent as the Titanic, anything can happen. For Logan he's always had what he wanted but still doesn't feel complete...until he meets Kendall-a third class boy. Their destiny starts here and now on the ship of dreams. Kogan/Titanic AU


**I honestly have no idea what the Titanic has to do with Halloween whatsoever but, it's been a fanfic everyone wants to see so I've heard. I'm still working on my other two fics, but you know how life gets in the way of our fanfiction lives. This is basically going to be an AU.**

**Pairings:**

**KendallxLogan**

**DustinxJames**

**LoganxOC**

**CarlosxOC **

**Other characters (including the two OC's mentioned above):**

**Bryan Taylor**

**Jeremy Roth**

**Isabel Roth**

**Alright, here it is; the Titanic/Kogan; btr crossover!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the Titanic (but wouldn't that be cool! no wait, ****the ship sinks so...)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember this: Nothing is written in the stars. Not these stars, nor any others. No one controls your destiny"<em>

_-_Gregory Maguire, _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_

* * *

><p>A breeze of salty ocean air was carried through the crowd swarming the docks. They were here to cast their friends and loved ones off as they boarded the incredible ocean liner known as the Titanic- the ship of dreams as many referred it to be. First-class boarded first, them being the wealthiest. Middle-class and third-class awaited their turns, whispers becoming a crescendo of voices. A brunette about seventeen scuffled along with his family, dark gaze not leaving the gigantic ship.<p>

"Exciting, isn't it?"

Logan Mitchell glanced over his shoulder briefly. "Exciting isn't the word I would have used..." His eyes fluttered shut. _Anywhere but here, _Logan thought, _I want to be anywhere but here. _"Bryan, do you mind?"

The dark haired girl recoiled back off her toes. She smirked and brushed a piece out of her icy blue orbs. "Logan, honestly you couldn't have at least pretended?" Bryan was Logan's fiancé and looking back at it all now, the brunette was questioning whether or not he had made the right decision. Logan was always making decisions he regretting. It wasn't the kind of decisions that made you so drunk you threw up-it was the kind that determined who you were and would be.

"You can't choose your social class, Logan," Bryan laughed half-heartedly. God, it was like the girl could read his mind. "You're born into it, and when your father and mother pass the wealth will all be yours."

"Wonderful," Logan snorted.

Bryan's grin faded into a frown. "Logan. Logan not this again," she hissed. "There will be none of this, 'I wish I was a worthless piece of shit' business."

Logan took a few steps forward. "You're referring to the third class." It wasn't a question.

"Who else?"

He turned to face Bryan, his words suddenly spilling out uncontrollably, "Have you ever thought that they may find us a wasted space? We just go around with so much money that we have no idea what to do with it. Perhaps we even waste it; there is so much more that _they _could do. They could feed their family, pay for a house-"

"Sir." Logan bit his bottom lip and veered around so suddenly that he nearly knocked the ticket collector over. The man was short a thin. His dull colored eyes betrayed the anxious thrill in them. "May I see your ticket?" He said.

"Oh, of course," Logan mumbled, reaching a hand into the right pocket of his cream-colored overcoat. It remained there for a few moments; moments that seemed to drag on.

"Logan," Bryan grumbled through a clenched jaw. She nudged him.

The brunette shook his head to clear it and pulled his ticket out. Logan wouldn't allow himself to look at the man as it was taken. "Enjoy, sir," the man exclaimed in a too-bright way.

Logan stepped over to the railing. He leaned forward, gripping it with both hands. The young man watched the cluster of a line. Logan's gaze moved to the distant streets then out to the opposite side of the ship where a stretch of endless sea awaited. Bryan slithered past Logan and pressed against his side. She tilted her head. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

Bryan jerked her thumb and Logan caught sight of three forms that were approaching the ship. "Someone trying to catch the ship maybe."

The ice-eyed girl squinted. "They don't look like much," she grunted, making it obvious to tell how much she wasn't trying not to sound disgusted. Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Well then that makes them all the luckier," Logan reasoned.

Bryan's step-sister, Jo slid over to Logan's other side. Her blonde-almost yellow hair fell over her face in jagged bangs that made her look as if she had something to say, but never said it. "Does it matter?" She mused. "Come on, its time to check in."

"Jo, what are you wearing?" Bryan demanded as they made their way through to the front desk where their families waited. Jo had on a beige jacket that was far beyond old- a hand-me down through the ages, a plain white shirt stained with mud and other un-identifiable contents. Her skirt was her own- pale shades of rain washed colors. "You're still wearing that poor man-Carson's clothes."

Jo grabbed her sister's shoulder and pulled her back. "Don't talk about Carson. Don't ever say anything about Carson," she growled coldly. "You look down on people because of what they don't have, and you look down on me for loving someone like that."  
>Bryan blinked. She wrinkled her nose and smoothed out her pale dress. "The both of you..." Bryan shook her head. "So hopelessly interested in the less fortunate."<p>

Jo's hand twisted into fists, her knuckles turning white. Bryan spun on the heels of her black flats and joined up with the Mitchell's and Taylor's. Logan sighed and rested his hand on the blonde girl's shoulder for a moment. Jo didn't look back at Logan when she whispered, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I don't know," the brunette admitted.

When everyone had received their room assignments, the two families began moving any luggage they wanted with them, there as well. One of the young men carrying something of Bryan's stumbled slightly at the uneven weight.

"I can take that if you'd like," Logan commiserated. "I've got two hands and arms that aren't broken."

He swept his head around to the side. "That's alright," he feigned, stabilizing himself, his cheeks deepening in red from the embarrassment. "Thank you though."

Logan closed his eyes as if everything was just a dream that he could will away. "Very well," Logan sighed. He trailed behind the others, letting himself get somewhat lost among the crowds. His mind retrieved a memory of Ms. Harrow. Logan's teacher in private school. Ms. Harrow had a lighter outlook than her fellow educators. She gave her students questions like: If you could switch places with anyone in the world, who would that person be? Or, if you were to be lost in the forest what would you do to survive? The parents, faculty, and even some of the students found it suspect. Logan and Jo may have been the only two who truly would take the questions to heart (although the way Jo's gaze was permanently glued to the old white tiles it was hard to tell with her) The only time when Bryan put her best effort into it was when Logan submitted his own question to Ms. Harrow. It was: If the future was yours to change for the better how would you change it? This made stoic-Jo spring to life. Both sisters poured their hearts out into it while meanwhile the mind off Logan was overflowing with possibility. That day in the classroom everyone bustled about, whispering about what the challenge had meant. For the first and last time in his life, Logan felt proud of himself.

Things had seemed so simplistic back then.

"Watch out!"

Someone slammed into Logan, sending both of them to the ground. Logan's head spun and ached- he guessed that they must've had a head collision. Through his haze, he saw two forms looming over them. One of them was a short Latino, his dark eyes were widened and he was anxiously glancing around at the glares that he and his companions were receiving. The second- taller than the other, his brown hair shaggy. His slightly softer colored eyes flickered with concern.

"Sorry about that," the one who knocked into Logan apologized. Logan glanced up to see that he was already back on his feet. The brunette looked up into emerald green eyes hued with pale yellow. The two boys' ring-leader had dirty blonde hair, dark eyebrows, and a nose that didn't seem to belong to his face. His clothes were worse than Carson's-he seemed as if he had been living on the streets. "I'm Kendall," the blonde said, extending a hand. Logan's gaze slid to Kendall's wrist. It had thin slashes-lumpy scars were forming over some of them. In the other hand was a notebook of some sort.

"Logan-I'm Logan," the shorter boy stammered, grabbing hold of Kendall's hand. "What are you doing on the Titanic," Logan mused once he was on his feet.

"'suppose I could ask you the same."

"Fair enough. My family bought tickets the moment they learned about the Titanic," Logan explained bitterly.

Kendall smiled a warm smile-unlike anything Logan had seen amongst his circle. It was sincere instead of forced or ignorant. "You don't seem too happy 'bout it. Why?"

Logan was about to comment when he realized Kendall hadn't let go his hand yet. "Well, that's none of your business," he huffed, wriggling out of Kendall's grip.

"That's all well; I might as well tell you why we're-" the tall boy nodded towards his friends-"why we're here."

The shaggy-haired teen interrupted warily, "Kendall-we should check in now."

"Hold up, Dustin it's not like it was criminal," Kendall chuckled as if what Dustin had said was the funniest joke he'd ever heard. "Ya see; me and my two buddies Dustin and Carlos- we were playing a game of poker just as she started to board." Kendall gestured around him to show he was talking about the ship. "Now, don't take us the wrong way but we were betting everything we had to get tickets so to assure ourselves a victory we-"

"Okay! That's enough," Carlos squealed, hooking his arm around Kendall's; yanking him backward.

"Alright," Kendall grumbled. "See you around?"  
>Logan rolled his eyes to the sky as if something fascinating was up there. "Wouldn't count on it," the brunette grunted.<p>

Kendall remained in place, letting what Logan had told him sink in. "Right," he breathed, solemn like Logan had told him a collage level metaphor. "Then it was nice meeting you." Kendall observed Logan's forehead for a moment. "Might wanna put some ice on that."

Logan pressed the palm of his left hand to his forehead, feeling a rather large bump. "Thanks," Logan said in an unintentionally hard way. "I mean- is was nice meeting you too."  
>"Logan! Logan there you are," Bryan's judgmental voice cut through the air. In and instant she was at Logan's side; practically leaning into him. "We all thought you made a beeline of the ship." Bryan's gaze landed on Kendall, Dustin, and Carlos. Logan wanted to strangle Bryan by the look she gave them. "What are you doing talking to them while your family and fiancée are waiting?"<p>

"I'll be right there," Logan promised emotionlessly. "Go on."  
>Bryan festered with her dress. "Fine, we're on the first floor of course-room 10."<p>

When she was gone, Logan turned to apologize but they were already out of sight. And hopefully for Logan-out of mind. Something had begun to bubble very faintly inside of him when he first looked up into those eyes that now reminded Logan a lot of spring. He immediately banned the feeling from happening the moment it became a glimmer. He exiled it somewhere where it could never be felt again.

But can you really stop a feeling once it's begun?

* * *

><p>Kendall left Dustin and Carlos to sort out the room while he ventured out on the magnificent ship. Everything happened so fast for Kendall. It was all a rush-a step into an ocean current. The only thing he knew was that his life started here and now.<p>

"Well this is it," Kendall laughed, "You're on the Titanic, Kendall. You did it. Turn's out the rigged deck your dad gave you two years ago wasn't completely useless." The blonde plopped himself down in one of the glistening white benches and opened his notebook. It was a journal, and it wasn't a journal. They weren't Kendall literally recording his own story-it was Kendall recording other people's stories. In other words he was a documenter without a camera.

Kendall began to wonder why it was that Logan seemed so bitter about being here. Was it that he had family problems? Was it that his fiancée was a mistake that happened at the last second...Did someone not get enough sleep? He wanted to know but doubted he would ever cross paths with Logan again.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is; chapter uno...short tho; srry!<strong>


End file.
